


the best stress relief

by Saraste



Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Lapdance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori loves giving lapdances.
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949290
Kudos: 9





	the best stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 5. lapdances of Kinktober 2020.

If there was something Nori really, really enjoyed doing, it was lapdances, namely giving them, especially if the recipient was supposed to be doing something else. Dwalin knew this and yet hadn't seen this one coming, not until Nori spun his chair around and pounced.

‘You need this,’ Nori said as Dwalin took hold of his arms to start pushing him away from where Nori was now sat on his lap, already one good grind in, following now, as Dwalin hesitated, with a sinuous and slow gyration down against his groin ‘stress-relief.’

Dwalin groaned, his hands dropping down to Nori’s hips, slipping onto their familiar places. There was no real stopping Nori when he was like this and he’d known it the minute his very own personal menace had dropped onto his lap like he belonged there.

Which he did, now and always.

But there were such things as deadlines. Yet he was hard now and there was no earthly way he could coax the sinful lawful of Nori gyrating in his lap even if he'd try. He didn't try.

‘Be quick, I--’

Nori swallowed the rest with a kiss while his body continued to move on his lap, restless yet purposeful, familiar and perfect.

Dwalin closed his eyes, because it was too much already, his body reacting almost too strongly, his body burning towards climax quicker than he might have thought possible as Nori shimmied and ground down against his hard cock, charmingly snug inside it's denim-prison.

It really  _ was _ the best stress-relief.

He didn’t need to see Nori to know how much his boyfriend enjoyed it as well, it was enough to hear him, to feel him, the shimmying, dancing weight of him.

Dwalin came, shuddering and gasping, grabbing at Nori’s hips so hard he must bruise.

Nori made the best noise, a punched-out gasp, and so Dwalin gripped  _ harder _ .

‘You always know how to pamper me,’ Nori said, sounding punch-drunk. He shifted and shifted and shifted, Dwalin’s bruising grip on him never easing, until he came.

They stayed there, kissing each other lazily, until Dwalin cupped Nori’s cheek and stroked his freckled skin with his thumb.

‘Thank you, love,’ he said softly, ‘but I really need to work some more now.’

‘Yes, yes, I know, your thesis won’t write itself.’

He squeezed Nori’s slim hips one last time and watched the delight of pain-pleasure flitting over his face. Watching him, Dwalin couldn’t but grin. ‘But you could still help me clean up, can’t work all sticky like this…’

His grin was mirrored on Nori’s flushed face. He leaned in for a kiss that was long and hungry and breathless. ‘Well, I’d love to help you clean up, seeing as I made you into such a mess.’

*

They made even more of a mess getting cleaned up, but that's what showers were for, right?

  
  
  
  



End file.
